


Two Ranbow Band-aids

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: 12 Days of Loona [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships, Yves is a dork wbk, also Yeojin being a chaotic child, but like very very minor, finally some Sooyoung and Hyunjin interactions cause we deserve them, just tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Hyunjin just wanted a couple minutes of peace and quiet, but these two things don't really exist in Loona's dorm.She got some useful advice though, so maybe it was worth it.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves &; Kim Hyunjin
Series: 12 Days of Loona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Two Ranbow Band-aids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alonteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonteri/gifts).



> This romance free story goes to my desk buddy from class, cause she always complains (rightfully) about the lack of strictly platonic fics. So there you go, my dude.  
> Also, thanks for dealing with me on a daily basis. You're a great friend and an adorable smol bean ^^ Love you

It is common knowledge that if you touch a stove, you will get burned. Every child has to learn that sooner or later, hopefully not from experience. Hyunjin was well aware of that fact as a self-proclaimed intellectual of the maknae line. However the fact you can get burned from someone else touching the damn stove. Unfortunately, she learned that the hard way.

She was minding her own business in the living room, quietly wrapping the gift she wanted to give Chaewon after her return. Nobody interrupted her as Yeojin and Hyejoo were struggling to heat up the leftovers for dinner and the others occupied their rooms in search for at least five minutes of peace. Only Sooyoung remained in the living room and was sitting right next to Hyunjin, completely engrossed in a book.

That meant she could calmly finish her task in silence as Sooyoung and her never interacted when it wasn’t necessary. Not that there was any bad blood between the two. On the contrary, the older woman was always ready to offer support when asked and Hyunjin respected her unnie wholeheartedly. They just never really had on opportunity to get to know each other better.

Until a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the dorm making Sooyoung jump on her chair, and knock down the mug standing on the table. Hyunjin tried to save her work, but her hand also got burned. The whole ordeal left her with pain, drenched wrapping paper and a horrified unnie by her side.

Sooyoung was quickly back on her feet and seized the damage with wide eyes. Before she managed to utter a word, two figures zoomed into the room in panic. Seeing the mess, Yeojin avoided her unnie’s gaze and started explaining something to Hyunjin who stared at her dumbly. She needed a moment to figure out everything that just happened. For all she knew, the gift was ruined and that was all she cared about at that moment.

“Child, nobody can understand you.” Sooyoung cut Yeojin off and put a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

The maknae complied immediately, relaxing for a tiny bit which was impressive considering her unnie was towering over her with a serious expression.

“Hyejoo, who screamed and why?” she asked her unit’s maknae who had no problem with looking her in the eye. Hyunjin realised that she was probably used to solving problems with Sooyoung.

“Yeojin.” the youngest cowered a little, but bravely nodded. “She put her hand on the stove.”

Sooyoung blinked and sighed.

“Why?”

“To see if it was hot.”

Valid reason, not so perfect approach.

“Was it?”

The maknaes looked at each other, wordlessly figuring out the best way to approach the topic.

“No.” Yeojin eventually confessed, showing her untouched hand as proof.

It seemed like Sooyoung was having a hard time, but didn’t relent and continued resolving the bizarre situation.

“Then why did you scream?”

“Cause it’s stressful to touch the stove, unnie.” 

There was no point in pressing the matter further as Yeojin rested her case and was looking at her unnie with innocent eyes. Truth be told, her explanation made a lot of sense even if the result was a huge mess in their living room.

Hyunjin sighed at the sight of what almost became a perfectly wrapped present. It looked like Chaewon will have to wait for another couple days and it made her frustrated. She didn’t notice Sooyoung checking up on her immediately after hearing the disheartened sound from her younger member.

“Oh fu- damn.” she attempted to keep her language pg but to no avail. “Did it burn you?”

“A bit.” Hyunjin shrugged, not really concerned about her mild injury. It only stung a little and there was no need to fret over it too much. “My gift is ruined though.”

Sooyoung carefully examined her hand in search for any damage, but noticed with relief that Hyunjin was right. Her skin was just slightly reddened and hot to touch. The younger girl would really prepare everyone to focus on the mess on the table.

“Don’t worry, those two will care for it right?” it sounded like a question but all three of them knew that they Hyejoo and Yeojin didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Sure captain!” the youngest member exclaimed loudly and saluted. Hyejoo rolled her eyes and picked up the gift. Thankfully, it was untouched as only the paper suffered from wetness.

“Who’s it for?”

“Chaewon.” Hyejoo’s eyes widened as she quickly held her hand up in the air, out of Yeojin’s reach, earning a loud whine of protest.

“Nope, you’re not touching this.” she stated and walked away from the scene, ignoring the protesting maknae. “Clean the table.”

Yeojin huffed, but did as she was told. 

“Careful, it can be hot.” Sooyoung warned, rolling Hyunjin’s sleeve up to see her skin more clearly. The girl grinned.

“Yeah, Yeo.” she said. “The tea might be scorching.”

Yeojin’s grin widened as she retorted.

“Oh right. Unnie really spilled the tea.”

They high-fived as Sooyoung shook her head slightly. However she didn’t bother stopping the smile from spreading on her face. Everyone could say whatever they wanted about Sexy Swan Yves or whatever. Hyunjin and all the other members knew how much of a crackhead she could really be.

“Okay, that’s enough.” she demanded, making both heads turn to her with slightly faded smiles. “We should apply some shade to that burn.” she pointed at Hyunjin’s hand.

Yeojin hollered and Hyejoo’s loud groan could be heard from her unit’s room. Sooyoung just rolled her eyes playfully and motioned Hyunjin to follow her to the bathroom, leaving their youngest to deal with the mess.

Hyunjin was standing awkwardly next to the sink as Sooyoung adjusted the temperature of the water. She didn’t expect the small burn on her hand to be that much of a deal but here she was, waiting for her unnie to decide if it was safe for her to touch the water.

“Don’t let it get too cold, okay?” she nodded which seemed to satisfy Sooyoung, who left the bathroom immediately after that. Well, her job was done.

Still, Hyunjin felt a little pang of sadness when she was left alone. Not that she needed supervision while dealing with a sink but some company would be nice. Even if it meant sitting in complete silence with Sooyoung. 

Truth be told, despite the variety of random noises she made, Hyunjin really appreciated some peace and quiet from time to time and that didn’t necessarily mean she wanted to be left alone. On the contrary, she adored sitting with Kahei, both of them busy with their own task but still together. It was also comforting to watch movies with Hyejoo or Chaewon. 

And there were the rare moments with Sooyoung when the two just occupied the same space without getting into discussions. Hyunjin liked that especially since Sooyoung usually turned the blind eye to her being awake after curfew or slightly ignoring the strict diet during promotions. She also found an amazing bakery only two bus stops away from their dorm and that alone was enough for her to be considered a good person.

Thinking about bakery made Hyunjin hungry and she wondered if leaving the bathroom would be a big crime. It’s not like her injuries were serious anyway. She would probably say the same thing about broken ribs if there was her favourite bread on stake. And according to her memory, some of it was still in the kitchen.

“Unnie you’re alive!” Yeojin yelled dramatically from where she was doing the dishes, probably prompted by Sooyoung after she was finished with the table. 

“No, I’m just haunting you.” Hyunjin replied flatly and moved past the maknae, who let out an offended gasp at being ignored. 

Looking for food in the kitchen shared by twelve people was a serious quest. Especially when most of said people tend to be extremely territorial over their own snacks. It usually ended up with a complicated trading system or sometimes even blackmail. Everything was fair in love and food.

She remembered hiding the bread on the highest shelf, so that only a handful of members could see it without using a chair. That meant she had to wait before getting it as Yeojin was still in the kitchen and there was no way Hyunjin was disclosing her secret storage to the maknae. It was way too risky.

“What are you doing, unnie?” Yeojin was eyeing her suspiciously, so Hyunjin shot her a dazzling smile. The small girl squinted her eyes. “You’re hiding something from me.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Yeojin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Tell me.”

“Nope.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.”

A staring contest started, something that Yeojin was lacking at due to having to look up at basically every oponent. Suddenly she grinned widely, causing Hyunjin to feel alarmed. That won’t end well.

“Sooyoung unnie!” she yelled. “Hyun unnie left the bathroom!”

Hyunjin gasped at the utter betrayal. Ratting someone out to an unnie was one of the most severe offences written down in the maknae code. Especially since Sooyoung was a part of yyxy, so only Hyejoo and Chaewon could get away with informing her. However Yeojin felt free to do whatever she wanted as technically she wasn’t part of any unit.

“I will remember that.”

Yeojin only stuck her tongue out but quickly had to hide it back because Sooyoung’s light steps could be heard and soon the woman was right next to them with a raised eyebrow. She seized the situation quickly and looked at Hyunjin.

“Come with me.” she ordered and turned around before walking away. Hyunjin glared at Yeojin, who smiled cheekily at her and went back to her chores. The older girl sighed before following Sooyoung through the door and into yyxy’s room.

Despite the pre-Christmas cleaning enforced by Jungeun, there were still some clothes scattered on the floor and even Chaewon’s bedding was wrinkled. Probably thanks to Hyejoo who was occupying it with her switch. She barely acknowledged the newcomers and motioned to the desk with her chin. A neatly wrapped package was lying there, adorned with a yellow ribbon tied into a pretty bow. Hyejoo really put effort into the task.

“Can you take it to Hyunjin’s room?” Sooyoung asked, looking through one of the drawers. The younger girl sighed but did as she was told and left the room, taking the switch into one hand and the gift into the other.

Hyunjin stood awkwardly by Sooyoung’s bed, not knowing what to do. Was Sooyoung going to scold her for not treating the burn properly? But it didn’t even hurt anymore and she was in no way overprotective. Then what was the point of her cryptid invitation and getting rid of Hyejoo.

“You can sit down.” Sooyoung glanced at her with a small smile and went back to her rummaging.

Finally having something to do, Hyunjin carefully sat on her unnie’s bed and waited patiently for her to finish whatever she was doing with that drawer. Maybe searching for torture devices.

“Found them!” she announced triumphantly and sat next to Hyunjin, holding a… package of band-aids.

Not really what Hyunjin expected, but still better than some of her theories. You never knew with yyxy.

“Unnie my hand isn’t cut or anything.” she reminded, holding it up for Sooyoung to see. Her skin was only slightly tinted pink now. Certainly no need for any type of dressing.

“I know.” Sooyoung looked at her as if she lost her mind. “Trust me.”

Not that Hyunjin had many other options to consider, especially since the idea of putting band-aids on her hand wasn’t harmful in any way. So she nodded and let the older woman do as she pleased. Sooyoung smiled at her, placing her hand on her lap. Hyunjin noticed how young her unnie looked while smiling. And then it hit her how young she actually  _ was _ . 

“There you go.” she said proudly, showing Hyunjin her hand. Two band-aids were carefully placed close to the previously burned area. They were striped and colourful, forming two rainbows on her skin. Completely unnecessary, but it made Hyunjin feel like a little kid who received a sticker from the doctor for being a brave patient.

“What are they for?” she asked because she was extremely curious about her unnie’s motives. Sooyoung winked at her with a grin.

“For Haseul to give you special treatment.” she explained. “Like more cookies and being excused from chores.”

Hyunjin gaped at the woman who was smiling like a little kid and wondered if any one of the members was actually a serious adult. Probably not and she hoped it would stay that way.

“And why the rainbows?”

“Cause they’re pretty and I’m gay.”

The younger girl chuckled at the blunt statement and looked at the band-aids decorating her hand.

“Fair enough.” she said with a smile of her own. “Thanks unnie.”

“Anytime, Hyun. Just don’t tell the others.”

Hyunjin nodded solemnly. It would be completely ineffective if anyone else knew about this trick and used it to get their own way. She didn’t mind keeping the knowledge to herself.

“Unnie how many times have you used this?” she asked and Sooyoung smirked. 

“I have other ways to convince Haseul.”

Her over exaggerated wink made Hyunjin squeal and cover her ears. Sooyoung just laughed at her reaction and patted the traumatised girl on the back. Their conversation was interrupted by Hyejoo opening the door.

“Unnies are back.” she informed and put her switch on the top bunk. “With food.”

She didn’t wait for any reaction and closed the door again. Sooyoung looked at Hyunjin with a knowing smile.

“Want to claim the best serving?”

Hyunjin glanced at her rainbow addorned hand.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
